firefandomcom-20200223-history
Suffolk Department of Fire and Rescue (Virginia)
Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 400 Market St. Built 1963 Battalion 1 - 2008 Chevy Suburban Engine 1 - 2008 Pierce Enforcer Engine 2 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer Tanker 1 - 1991 International (staffed as needed) Brush 1 - 2011 Ford F-550 (staffed as needed) Medic 1 '- 2007 Horton/International (M-F 6am - 6pm) '''Rescue Station No. 2 '- 428 Market St. '''Nansemond-Suffolk Volunteer Rescue Squad Staffed M-F 6pm - 6am and weekends 24 hours Fire Station No. 3 '- 1001 Whitemarsh Rd. Built 1998 '''Engine 3 '- 2003 Pierce Enforcer (soon to be 2011 Pierce Velocity) '''Ladder 3 - 1999 Pierce Dash 75' Quint Medic 3 - 2011 Horton/Ford F-450 Platform 1 '- 1986 Platform Truck (Reserve) '''Fire Station No. 4 '- 837 Lake Kilby Rd. Built 1958 '''Engine 4 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer Fire Station No. 5 '''- 3901 Bridge Rd. Built in 2004 '''Battalion 2 - 2009 Chevy Suburban Engine 5 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/700/20A/30B) Engine 25 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) (staffed M-F 5pm - 8am and weekends 24 hours) Ladder 5 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer Medic 5 - 2007 Horton/International Rescue 5 - 2001 Ford F-650 (staffed as needed/reserve) MC5 - Mass Casualty Bus (staffed as needed) Fire Station No. 6 '''- 300 Kings Fork Rd. Built in 2010 '''Engine 6 - 2010 Pierce Velocity Rescue 1 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (soon to be at Station 1) Medic 6 - 2009 Horton/Chevy Rehab 6 '''- Rehab Bus '''Ladder 6 - 2011 Pierce Velocity PUC (1500/300/100' rearmount tower) (soon to be in-service) Fire Station No. 7 '''- 6666 O'Kelly Rd. '''Engine 7 - 2010 Pierce Velocity Medic 7 '''- Wheeled Coach '''Engine 27 - 1995 Pierce Dash (staffed by volunteers as needed) Tanker 7 - International (staffed as needed) Brush 7 - Dodge Ram (staffed as needed) Fire Station No. 8 '''- 6235 Whaleyville Blvd. '''Engine 8 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) Medic 8 '''- 2011 Horton/Ford F-450 '''Engine 28 - 1989 Emergency One (staffed by volunteers as needed) Brush 8 - 1992 Ford (staffed as needed) Tanker 8 - Kenworth (staffed as needed) Reserve 8 - 1999 Pierce Dash Pumper/Tanker (reserve) Fire Station No. 9 '''- 300 Kings Highway Built 1998 '''Engine 9 - 2004 American LaFrance Eagle (Chuckatuck Volunteer Fire Department) Medic 9 - 2008 Horton/International Engine 29 – 1990 E-One Hurricane (staffed by volunteers as needed) Brush 9 '– 1990 Ford F-350 (staffed by volunteers as needed) '''Tanker 9 '– 2002 Freightliner/American LaFrance (staffed by volunteers as needed) 'Fire Station No. 10 '- 4869 Bennetts Pasture Rd. '''Engine 10 – Pierce (Driver Volunteer Fire Department) Engine 210 (Engine 25) - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1250/750) (staffed M-F 8am – 5pm) Medic 10 '– 2009 Horton/Chevy '''Engine 310 '– 1991 E-One (staffed by volunteers as needed) '''Tanker 10 - (staffed by volunteers as needed) Assignment unknown Reserve Rescue 1 - 2003 Spartan / Hackeny heavy rescue Reserve 5 - 1993 KME Renegade pump (Reserve) - 1992 Duplex / Grumman pump External links Suffolk Department of Fire and Rescue Category:Virginia Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating Grumman apparatus